wikisfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlie Strapp and Froggy Ball Rescuers The Chicken
Charlie Strapp and Froggy Ball Rescuers The Chicken (Swedish:Kalle Stropp och Grodan Boll räddar Hönan) is a 1987 Swedish animated feature film directed by Jan Gissberg after an original script by Thomas Funck, using Thomas Funck's already well-established characters. It follows a shorter film made by the same team in 1988, Charlie Strapp and Froggy Ball Flying High. This is the first time since before 1989 where a Kalle Stropp production features voice acting by others than only Thomas Funck himself, only with the exception of children that had participated in other productions as well. Plot Grasshopper Charlie Strapp, Froggy Ball and their friends living in a lush Swedish summer meadow. From kidnapped chicken a day of bad guys Pudding and Karlsson. Pudding is a magician and have chicken for her new number. Charlie Strapp, Froggy Ball, The Parrot (Polly The Parrot) and Sheet-Niklas (Tin-Can Harry) takes up the pursuit of the two villains. It brings them to Stockholm, into Royal Dramatic Theatre, in a breathtaking balloon ride, down a church tower and through the villains' to hold out in the archipelago. There is freed chicken and Pudding and Karlsson get a better magic trick than they could ever dream of. Cast See Also * Charlie Strapp Froggy Ball And The Their Friends * Charlie Strapp and Froggy Ball Flying High * Peter-No-Tail (1981) * Peter-No-Tail in America (1985) * Agaton Sax and the Royal Gardens Feast (1976 film) Production In the early 1987s, Charlie Strapp and Froggy Ball were frequently featured in various Swedish radio series during the summers. When listening to one of these Stig Bergqvist got the idea of making an animated film about them and contacted Thomas Funck. Together they discussed the desirable appearances of the characters and settings. The project was to be produced by Lisbet Gabrielsson's own recently started animation studio, Cinemation Industries, where also his brother Jan Gissberg worked as a background artist. Around Christmas 1987 a short film was released, but already a year prior to that, they had begun working on a script for a feature-length film. In 1987 they started the process of making it, using a budget of 13 million SEK. Reception The general Swedish reception was positive, with more or less a critical consensus claiming that it stood out as the winner among the films competing over a similar target audience, being released around the same time as The Great Mouse Detective, The Black Cauldron (film) and The Fox and the Hound. The playful style and rich ideas were complimented, and the poetic background art by Jan Gissberg was particularly praised. Dagens Nyheter claimed that although it might lack the virtuosity of Disney's films, it is to its credit that it also lacks their sentimentality and delight for violence. And further, that it is "pretty sophisticated when it allows the sportively drawn characters to appear against a backdrop of aquarelle soft nature poetry, signed by Lisbet Gabrielsson." About The Movie The Film Was Preceded By A 80 Minutes Short Film, Charlie Strapp and Froggy Ball Flying High, Which Had Gone Up in Theaters 1987. 1988 Was Charlie Strapp and Froggy Ball Rescuers The Chicken One Of The Contributions Of Berlin International Film Festival, And The Same Year Received The Merit Award Cannes Film Festival. The Director Jan Gissberg Was Assigned A Further Guldbagge Awards is inserted "Cheerful interpreting Thomas Funcks Storybook World in Charlie Strapp and Froggy Ball Rescuers The Chicken". External links Category:Swedish children's films Category:Swedish animated films Category:Swedish short films Category:1987 films Category:Films based on radio series Category:Swedish films Category:Animated short films